csofandomcom-20200223-history
Package
A package is a set consisting of two or more weapons, equipments or items. It can be purchased by either with cash points or in-game points. The player that purchases a specific set will receive the items stated in it. Besides sets for normal gameplay, there are also zombie sets which can be used for zombie modes. Normal sets All Weapons Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original weapons in Counter-Strike and BETA version of Counter-Strike Online weapons: *Daewoo USAS-12 *H&K MP7 *Daewoo K1A *VSK-94 *Dragunov In some region this set only unlocks the original weapons in Counter-Strike. |-| All Weapons OBT Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original weapons in Counter-Strike and BETA version of Counter-Strike Online weapons: *Daewoo USAS-12 *H&K MP7 *Daewoo K1A *VSK-94 *Dragunov *FN SCAR L *XM8 Carbine |-| World Best Set= After purchasing this set the player will get: *M4A1 *AK-47 *AWP *Desert Eagle |-| Rookie Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get: *Five-seveN *Beretta 92G Elite II *Benelli M4 *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS F1 *QBB-95 |-| Fast Attack Set= This set unlocks: *TMP *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS *Desert Eagle |-| Short Range Set= This set unlocks *Desert Eagle *Benelli M3 *Benelli M4 *UMP45 *FN P90 |-| Variable Set= This set unlocks: *XM8 Carbine *FN SCAR L *Dragunov SVD *VSK-94 *Daewoo K1A *Daewoo USAS-12 |-| Special Set= This set unlocks: *Benelli M4 *FN P90 *SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 |-| Best Rifle Set= This set unlocks: *Colt M4A1 for Counter-Terrorists. *AK-47 for Terrorists. |-| CT Set= Counter-Terrorist Set unlocks: *Five-seveN *Daewoo K1A *FAMAS F1 *Colt M4A1 *Steyr AUG A1 *SIG SG550 Sniper *VSK-94 |-| TR Set= Terrorist Set unlocks: *Beretta 92G Elite II *Daewoo USAS-12 *Galil *AK-47 *SIG SG552 *G3SG1 *Dragunov |-| Vintage Collection= Vintage Collection unlocks World War II weapons: *Luger P08 *Thompson M1928 |-| Pistol Set= This set unlocks: *P228 *Desert Eagle *Five-seveN *Dual Elites |-| Shotgun Set= This set unlocks: *Benelli M4 *Benelli M3 *Daewoo USAS-12 |-| SMG Set= This set unlocks *FN P90 *UMP45 *Daewoo K1A |-| Sniper Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike Online BETA sniper rifles with the combination of a Desert Eagle. |-| Assault Rifle Set= This set unlocks: *Galil *FAMAS F1 *AK-47 *Colt M4A1 *SIG SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 |-| Machine gun Set= This set unlocks: *M249 *QBB-95 Event-based sets Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package= :Main article: Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package. Quick Escape SKULL-1 Package includes the easiest way to escape from the zombie with SKULL-1 and 300,000 game points. |-| Power Dual SKULL-3 Package= :Main article: Power Dual SKULL-3 Package. Power Dual SKULL-3 Package includes the power of SKULL-3 with 300,000 game points. |-| |-| Cart Rider Best Friend= :Main article: Cart Rider Best Friend Package. A recommended package from the best cart riders Dao and Bazzi. It contains of Lightning Dao-1 (Unlimited) and Lightning Bazzi-1 (Unlimited). Additional Dao Grenade (Unlimited) will be provided when you purchase the package. Available in limited period. |-| Dragon Set= :Main article: Dragon Set. The player can get M4A1 Dragon, AK-47 Dragon and Dragon Knife after purchasing this set, but with different durations in each region. |-| Lightning Zombie Gun= :Main article: Lightning Zombie Gun Package. This package allow you to buy Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 with a discount price and additional SD Heavy and Light zombies sprays. |-| Journey to the West= :Main article: Journey to the West. This package includes Zhu Bajie Minigun, Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick. When a player uses the whole set, the red dot will light up and he/she will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's delay speed reduces 30% *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick |-| Survival Tool= :Main article: Survival Tools Package. Purchasing this package will unlock Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer for use in other modes. |-| Decoder Bundled Packages Advanced Code Decoder= skull7decoder20set.png|20 units with SKULL-7 skull7decoder50set.png|50 units with SKULL-7 Skull9decoder50set.png|Xcalibur package flamedecoder30set.png|30 units with Salamander File:Balrog1decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-I File:Balrog3decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-III File:Balrog5decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-V Balrog7decoder30p.png|30 units with BALROG-VII File:Balrog7decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + BALROG-VII File:Balrog11decoderbox100p.png|100 units + 100 C-Boxes + BALROG-XI File:Keydecoder30p.png|30 units + Nightmare key File:M134xmas50p.png|50 units + M134 Minigun Christmas File:Mg3xmas50p.png|50 units + MG3 Christmas File:Wa2000decoder40set.png|40 units + WA2000 File:Skull11decoderbox30set.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-11 File:Skull1decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-1 File:Skull3decoderbox30set.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-3 File:Skull5decoder30set.png|30 units + SKULL-5 Stronger Dual Infinity Package.png|50 units + Dual Infinity File:Janus5codebset30p.png|30 units + JANUS-5 File:Dragondecoderbox50p.png|50 units + Dragon Set File:Skull4decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-4 File:Skull8decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-8 File:Skull6decoderboxset30p.png|30 units + 30 C-Boxes + SKULL-6 File:Petrolboomerdecoderbox50p.png|50 units + Petrol Boomer File:Watercannondecoderbox50p.png|Leviathan package File:M2decoderbox50p.png|50 units + 50 C-Boxes + M2 Browning |-| Code A Decoder= Balrog7codeaset30p.png|30 Code A decoders with permanent BALROG-VII set File:Janus5codeaset30p.png|JANUS-5 packaged with 30 Code A Decoders Balrog530codeadecoder.png|BALROG-V with 30 Code A Decoders File:Balrog5codeabox50p.png|BALROG-V with 50 Code A Decoders Balrog9codeaset30p.png|BALROG-IX with 30 Code A Decoders Balrog3codeaset30p.png|BALROG-III with 30 Code A Decoders Balrog1codeaset30p 1.png|BALROG-I with 30 Code A Decoders File:Balrog11codeabox30p.png|BALROG-XI with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes File:Balrog11codeabox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Skull5codeabox30p.png|SKULL-5 with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Skull6codeabox30p.png|SKULL-6 with 30 Code A Decoders + Code Boxes Skull8codeaset30p.png|SKULL-8 with 30 Code A Decoders Stg44codea.png|STG44 with 30 Code A Decoders File:M82codeabox30p.png|M82 with 30 Code A Decoders File:Petrolboomercodeabox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Code A Decoders File:M2decoderabox50p.png|M2 Browning with 50 Code A Deocders and Code Boxes Aa.png|50 Units + Code Boxes t01.png|Z-VIRUS Transfectant, M32 with 50 Code A decoders and Code Boxes |-| Code B Decoder= Balrog3codebset30p.png|BALROG-III with 30 Code B Decoders File:Balrog5codebbox50p.png|BALROG-V with 50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes File:Balrog11codebbox100p.png|BALROG-XI with 100 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes Skull8codebset30p.png|SKULL-8 with 30 Code B Decoders File:Janus5codebset30p.png|JANUS-5 with 30 Code B Decoders File:Petrolboomercodebbox50p.png|Petrol Boomer with 50 Code B Decoders File:M2decoderbbox50p.png|M2 Browning with 50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes |-| Advanced Enhancement Kit Bundled Package File:Arx160enhadv50p.png|50 Units + ARX-160 File:G11enhadv50p.png|50 Units + G11 File:Kingcobraenhadv50p.png|50 Units + King Cobra File:M2enhadv50p.png|50 Units + M2 File:M95enhadv50p.png|50 Units + M95 File:Mk48enhadv50p.png|50 Units + MK48 File:M82enhadv50p.png|50 Units + M82 File:Uts15enhadv50p.png|50 Units + UTS-15 File:Wa2000enhadv50p.png|50 Units + WA2000 M14ebr 50 advanced enhancement kit set.png|Super Rifle M14 EBR Package Pkm 50 advanced enhancement kit set.png|Killer Machine PKM Package File:As50enhadv50p.png|50 Units + AS50 File:Kinganacondaenhadv50p.png|50 Units + King Cobra + Anaconda File:Ksg12enhadv50p.png|50 Units + KSG-12 File:Skull9enhadv100p.png|100 Units + SKULL-9 File:Skull11enhadv50p.png|50 Units + SKULL-11 Great Shotgun Skull-11 Package.jpg|Great Shotgun SKULL-11 Package Humans (normal and event sets) Fantastic Union Package= :Main article: Fantastic Union Package. Fantastic Union Package package includes Natasha and Jennifer for permanent. |-| Formidable Uniform Package= :Main article: Formidable Uniform Package. This package unlocks both Vigilante Corps and PLA for 30 days and a reward of 40,000 game points will be given to the buyer. |-| Double Agent Package= :Main article: Double Agent Package. Double Agent Package unlocks: *Choi Ji Yoon (30 days) *Ritsuka (30 days) |-| Angel vs Devil package= :Main article: Angel vs Devil package. Angel vs Devil package unlocks Criss and Yuri for permanent with 20% discount from original price. |-| Master of Disguise= :Main article: Master of Disguise. Master of Disguise unlocks May and Erika permanently with 20% discount. |-| A-Team Destructor= :Main article: A-Team Destructor. A-Team Destructor package includes Keith Icahn and Spade characters for 30 days with 50,000 game points. |-| Exorcism Legends= :Main article: Exorcism Legends. Exorcism Legends package includes Fernando with Holy Bomb and Blair with Silver Luger for limited time only, permanent in some regions. |-| Marine Force= :Main article: Marine Force. Marine Force package includes Lucia and Enzo with 100.000 Tiancity points for permanent. |-| Double Casual Package= :Main article: Double Casual Package. Double Casual Package unlocks two better modeled characters of Natasha and Jennifer with Advanced Enhancement Kit. |-| Pirate Devils Set= :Main article: Pirate Union. This set unlocks both Michaela and Raven for permanent and a reward of 300.000 Tiancity points will be given to the buyer. |-| Soccer Woman Set= :Main article: Soccer Woman Set. This set unlocks both Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) (permanent) and Yuri (Soccer) (permanent) with 20% discount. They have agility and stamina bonus in soccer mode as well as start bonus. Aegis vs Vanguard Set= :Main article: Aegis vs Vanguard Set. This set offers both Walter and Carlito for permanent with discounted price. |-| Choi Ji Yoon LE and Michaela LE Set= This with unlocks both Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) for permanent plus Code A Decoder/Code B Decoder/Advanced Code Decoder. |-| Meister Package= :Main article: Meister Package. This set unlocks both Henry and Gunsmith for permanent. |-| Zombie Sets Ultimate Slayer= :Main article: Ultimate Slayer. Ultimate Slayer unlocks M134 Minigun for permanent, Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist and Gruesome Assassin sets for 30 days. |-| Strong Lifepower= :Main article: Strong Lifepower. When in human form, the player can hold up ammunition for 1.5 times than normal. After turning into a zombie, the player who purchased this set has health up to 1,000 points and armor up to 100 points. |-| Excellent Genes= :Main article: Excellent Genes. After purchasing this set, the human player can jump higher than normal, as high as a zombie can. After the player turns into a zombie, the player's Health Power (HP) is increased from 50% to 70%. |-| Bomb Specialist= :Main article: Bomb Specialist. Bomb Specialist gives a player the ability to carry two HE Grenades in a time when in human form and after becoming a zombie, the player can equip Zombie Grenade. |-| Gruesome Assassin= :Main article: Gruesome Assassin. After purchasing this set, the player can equip Nata Knife as a melee weapon. If turns into a zombie, the player will turn into Light Zombie. |-| Merciless Destruction= :Main article: Merciless Destruction. After purchasing this set, the human player can equip hammer. If affected, the player turns into Heavy Zombie. |-| Zombie Class Package= :Main article: Zombie Class Package. Unlocks Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction for 30 days and Zombie Double Up. |-| Demented Doctor= :Main article: Demented Doctor. *'Human': Sprint ability. *'Zombie': Psycho Zombie. |-| Fire and Curse= :Main article: Fire and Curse. *'Human': Firebomb. *'Zombie': Voodoo Zombie. |-| Battle Veteran= :Main article: Battle Veteran. When bought, the player can do 30% more attack damage to zombies as default damage and can be increased to 230% (purple) when Morale Boost increases. When turning into a zombie and killed, the player can revive with no waiting time. |-| Terrifying Terror= :Main article: Terrifying Terror. *'Humans': Deadly Shot. *'Zombie': Deimos. |-| Brutal Slayer= :Main article: Brutal Slayer. *'Human': Bloody Blade. *'Zombie': Ganymede. |-| Pain Dominator= :Main article: Pain Dominator. The sixth zombie set that activates Bloody Blade ability for Human while activates Banshee for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. |-| Death Guide= :Main article: Death Guide. The seventh zombie set that activates the Deadly Shot ability for Human while activates Stamper for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. |-| Z-Virus Transfectant= :Main Article: Z-Virus Transfectant. This set unlocks Venom Guard and Sting Finger for limited time with 20% discount prize. |-| Shadow Conqueror= :Main Article: Shadow Conqueror. Shadow Conqueror is a set which features Night Stalker and Spin Diver, exclusively for Zombie 4: Darkness in Counter-Strike Online. |-| Zombie Scenario Nightmare Journey Package :Main article: Nightmare Journey Package. This set unlocks Nightmare key for one day and purchases 30 Code Decoders. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki